


A world apart

by elricsyao



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mirrors, Real Iris, Speculative fic for episode 17, Tears, mirror Iris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elricsyao/pseuds/elricsyao
Summary: Something pulled out to him. Was it her? Speculative fic for episode 17
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	A world apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So quick speculation fic on episode 17 after the new episode! I know its bad but enjoy!

Iris watched with tears in her eyes as Barry stumbled into the loft. He had finally figured it out. He knew that her doppelganger wasn’t her. She had watched as he promised the team that he would find the real her after trapping her doppelganger.

It hadn’t taken him long to figure it out as they put the pieces together. Things slowly began to make sense to them. She had been screaming at the fake Iris. She was so frustrated that nobody could hear her. 

Her heart stopped when Barry finally figured it out. His eyes widened. He had realized that the person he’d loved for the past two months hadn’t been her. She only sneered at him and congratulated him for finally figuring it out. She admitted to draining him of his powers. His shocked eyes narrowed a bit when he heard that.

The situation escalated and they were fighting. He took down her doppelganger, but not easily. It had cost him a few small wounds. He sported a cut on his cheek and multiple bruises on his body. The expression he made when promising to find her hurt her. He looked so broken. It wasn’t his fault. He just hadn’t realized the signs in time.

So now, here she stood. Looking from the mirror as he turned his own attention to the mirror. He walked closer and relief flooded her. She would get out soon. This would all be over. He just had to figure out a way to get her back.

He sat heavily in front of the mirror. Tired eyes watching for something, any sign that she was there. He looked so tired and worn. She wanted to wipe away the blood on his cheek and hug him. 

She noticed his eyes slowly filling with tears. His hand wiped across his face. 

“I’m going to get you back, Iris. I promise. I should’ve seen the signs.”

He was the strongest person she knew and he would get her back.

“Give me a sign, any sign that’ll tell me you’re there. Please” His voice cracks.

Tears trickle down her face. She had to show him a sign, but what? 

She placed her hand over the mirror, concentrating her feelings into it. On the other side, Barry felt a pull. Something was attracting him to this mirror. Was it the sign he’d asked for? It couldn’t have been, he’d just asked.

He slowly places his hand against the mirror. Something goes through him. It’s warm and gentle. Like her. It feels like home. Tears sting his eyes. It must’ve been her!

“Iris.” He breathes. Tears trickled down his face.

“I’m here, Barry.” She whispered. 

She knew that he couldn’t hear and it made it so much worse. She would get back to him. One way or another. Nothing had kept them apart before and they wouldn’t this time.


End file.
